Gakuen Murder Case
by NerdCamera
Summary: A student at Axis High has been murdered. Most believe that the victim had moved, and only three know the actual truth. Follow them as they search for the culprit of the death of their friend.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, all rights go to- NOT ME THAT'S FOR BLOODY SURE.**

As unlikely as it sounds, the safest school in the USA had a murder incident.

The teachers worked together to keep it a secret, but three students couldn't help but hear what had actually happened.

.

.

.

Belle was one of the nicer ones at Axis High. She was in the advanced courses and made top grades. She never bragged, she gave out chocolate after tests, and everyone liked her. There wasn't a single soul who would've wanted to harm her.

They were all sadly mistaken.

Belle, as of Friday, May 2nd, was murdered.

Sure, it could've been anyone in the world. But, her body was found in a bathroom stall of the prestigious high school.

Everyone thought that Belle moved back to Belgium. Only because that's what the teachers said to them.

That's also what Natalya, Matthew, and Leon thought.

 **A/N: There's a reason this is insanely short. This is just an intro or very short prologue. Easy on the eyes. This WILL be updated with very long chapters. This is easily not even a tenth of the long chapters that await this. I tend to always make my first couple chapter short though. I think it makes the story easier to follow along to that way.**

 **By all means, comment if you think you may know who the killer is. That's fun. I won't tell you. I'm doing this Danganronpa style.**

 **Bai nerdS**


	2. Meet The Assistant

Matthew pressed his ear against the door leading into the principles office. He knew something was up. Belle was one of his best (and only) friends. She definitely would've told him if she was moving.

If something else happened to her, then it was a pretty lame cover story.

So far, he wasn't finding out diddly squat. All he's even heard so far is the principle, Mr. Romulus talk about how to make the school system better. Not that anyone cared. The principle was pretty lazy.

Suddenly, Matthew felt a tug at his backpack. He snapped his head back. Had he been caught?

"Matthew!" Oh. It was only Alfred. "We've gotta' go, dude!" He hissed. In return, Matthew rolled his eyes at her m. They didn't have to go. Alfred just wanted to leave the building so he could go home and play halo all winter break.

"Alfred, you can go home... I'll catch a ride with Katyusha." Lies. Katyusha wasn't even here right now. She was most likely with Ivan at the hockey meet he was currently missing.

"Whatever, bro." Alfred sulked and left him to eavesdrop.

It was right when he left that he heard an intriguing voice. It was Natalya. She was the office aid, and was always filled in on everything because of that.

"Mr. Romulus. Are we going to talk about the... Murder?"

What murder? Someone had been killed? Just the thought of that sent slight shivers down his spine. Maybe they were just talking about a television show. It was usually something like that. Yeah.

He heard the principle sigh. That was signal enough for Matthew to know that this wasn't a crime on TV.

"What is there to say? Belle was found in the Girls bathroom with a gun. There's no other evidence."

Belle?! Panic fled through Matthew's body as his eyes widened. Tears starts to well up in his eyes. No way could she be dead. No! Panic shifted into sadness. What if she committed suicide?

That would make him feel awful.

By now, everyone in the office had left. Including the principle. At least that's what he thought. Natalya was still there.

As Matthew was picking up his supplies, complete with a backpack, sketch pad, and maple flavored candy, his head snapped towards the door.

He heard the door he had been eavesdropping through open. He froze in shock, and a chorus of 'Oh No!' Flooded through his mind as Natalya stepped through the door.

They met eyes.

"You heard all of that? Didn't you?" She asked him.

What to say? What does one say when he's been caught eavesdropping on a (very) important matter? His scholarship could be taken! (No. No it would not be. He's just a worry wart.)

"I-I... umm..." God he was an idiot.

"Shut up!" She shouted at him. Matthew cringed back in fear.

"Yes. Belle is dead. Now, leave the matter alone. This does not include the likes of you."

And by golly, if Matthew could ever take back a sentence, it would be the one he was about the spout out now.

"This DOES include me! As her best friend!" And there it is. He mentally slapped himself for blurting that aloud.

"Do you... Really care that much?" Natalya, saying this, didn't sound as scary. Actually, it sounded much more nice than mean at all.

The thing with Natalya was, was that she is very intimidating. She'll scare anyone and everything. Even the head of the hockey team (And her brother) Ivan. With just a harmless glance, she could fool, scare, and terrify anything. All at once.

Yeah, she had a 'special' place in the yearbook this year.

So, hearing her genuinely nice was a bit off-putting to the invisible Matthew Williams-Jones.

"Y-yeah..." He gulped. "I really do."

Nataly seemed to think about this for a little while as well. When she opened her mouth to speak, she said something that Matthew never thought he'd here. Ever.

"I'll help you. I'll help you find the culprit of her death. I'm actually... Rather interested in it as well."

Matthew stood agape for a while. No way. He said that a log in his head, didn't he?

"You'll... Help... Me?" Matthew felt so conflicted. Either believe her and she actually help him or turn him in and risk it all OR not trust her, possibly get turned in and get no help.

He decided that he'd trust her. (For now)

"Da." She nodded. "But, can we also have another person join us perhaps?"

That comment caught Matthew off guard. Another person? Who else could possibly-

"Leon."

Oh. Him. The hipster nerd in his Biology class. He's not so bad... Right?

"Why him?" Matthew asked. He slightly tilted his head, giving him a 'cute puppy' look.

"Oh, he's just been on my case for a while. He tends to get detention. Specifically with me."

Really? Matthew never thought Leon to be a trouble maker. Goes to show how little he actually knew about the guy other than his odd sense in fashion.

Reality then hit Matthew like a ton of bricks.

He was having a casual conversation with Natalya Braginski. The one and only.

Whoa.

"Okay then. I don't really... mind that much, actually." Ouch. That came out a bit more awkward than Matthew would have liked it to come out.

Natalya reached inside her skirt pocket and then pulled out a pen and a slip of paper. She wrote down something that Matthew couldn't really tell.

"Here." She said, handing him the slip of paper. "My number."

"Thanks. I guess we'll keep in contact then?"

"Sure."

 **A/N: And that about wraps up Matthew and Natalya meeting. Boring, I know. The next chapter is rather boring as well to be honest. But, we WILL meet Leon! Yay. I'm happy.**

 **The interesting part of the mystery will happen the chapter after next! Can't wait to write it out, big plans, and big dreams.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I'm not that great of a writer. I have an odd way with words. (Or so I like to think.)**

 **I give out invisible pieces of sushi to those who review. I'd really appreciate the constructive criticism.**

 **Bai nerdS**


End file.
